This Has To End
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Sequel to "So It Begins". Please read that first. This is about Gwen and Kevin's kids ten years from then. Will they stop the fighting between their parnets before someone gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Okay this is a sequel to my story, "So It Begins". Should read it before reading this.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Ben 10 series.**

* * *

><p>Adrian's POV;<p>

I walked down the hallway by the Student Body Office of Davis High School, feeling drained of all energy. My parents' fight last night seemed to go on forever. I had stayed up all night along with Penny and Devlin to make sure that our other five siblings stayed asleep. The number of hours of sleep we sacrificed each was wearing on me. But I can't let that get in the way of graduating and finally getting the Hell of dodge.

While I was pondering this, someone saw fit to glomp me from behind. Surprised, I almost fell flat on my face, but maintained my balance… and what little dignity I had left. When the person who had a hold of my squealed, 'Aidie-kun!' I knew who it was.

"Good morning, Aphry," I mumbled. The black haired girl with purple streaks* giggled and kissed me on the cheek. Usually, people would feel a sudden redness rush to their faces, but people in general can bite me. Also I was too used to Aphry doing this to care.

"C'mon on Aphry, get off him. I'm pretty sure the man doesn't want to be glomped this early in the morning." At this new voice behind me, I turned. Behind Aphry and I was 17 year old Troy Anderson, one of Aphry's younger brothers and my best friend.

"Awww whyz?" Aphry asked, almost whining, using that ridiculous language of hers where almost every word ended with a 'z'.

Troy scowled at her, brushing his own pirple and black hair out of his eyes. "Because he's exhausted, right Aid?"

I smiled at my designated nickname. "Yeah he's right Aphry, I'm just not feeling the hyper today."

As she got off of my back, her look of glee turned into a look of concern. Troy, whose arms where crossed, lowered them, also looking concerned. They seemed to have gathered from my tone what I didn't want to tell them.

"Adrian, how bad was it?" Aphry asked, putting a gentle pale hand on my shoulder. "How badly did they fight?"

I know by 'they' she meant my parents. I brush my strawberry colored hair out of my coffee brown eyes and glared at them. When their questioning stares didn't waver, I sighed and said, "It got so bad that Jacob could hear it from his room and his room was far, far away from were the fight was going on."

Troy and Aphry exchanged worried looks. "Are Penny and Devlin okay?" Troy asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. A sudden redness appeared in his face and he turned away from me. Aphry and I exchanged a knowing smirk. Troy caring about Devlin was natural, because it seemed like a natural instinct with anybody who knew our family. Everybody cared about that kid, even though he's 14 years old and can look after himself. But the reason that Troy cared about Penny was because he _likes _her.

Penny is seventeen years old like Troy is and, like Troy, she is only a year younger than me. Penny looked like how our mother did when _she_ was a teenager, except for the fact that Penny had brown eyes that my father had when he was eleven. The was a slight difference with the attitudes between my mother and Penny as teenagers; my mom was a goody, goody school girl. _Penny_, on the other hand, was a bad girl, like Troy, who was a bad boy. They weren't complete and utter law-breakers though. There are some places where they knew that they shouldn't venture, though they've tried it. Example? _He's_ a teenage father and _she's _a teenage mother.

"Are they _all_ okay anyway, Adrian?" Aphry asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said after awhile. When I turned my back on them I mumbled, to where they couldn't hear me, "But I don't think it'll stay that way for long…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; *Purple streaks mean that she, her brother and the rest of their siblings are royalty where they come from which I will explain later.**

** Okay that's it! More chapters will be added soon, so R&R guys!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Here it is finally. I had a MAJOR case of writers block on this one, so I apologize. Well let's get this over with!**

* * *

><p>Adrian's POV;<p>

I slumped up the steps to my Californian home with Penny behind me, twirling a braid in hair long red hair and Devlin behind her, stretching and yawning. It was after school and needless to say we were exhausted, and it was HOT, it still being the end of summer and the beginning of fall. Since we lived in the valley of California and not in Bellwood where our grandparents lived, we were kind of used to the heat, but it didn't help things one bit. One good thing about this was that our cousins, the Tennysons had a house near here.

Devlin looked toward the empty driveway with deep blue eyes, his black ponytail swishing as he did so. "Dad's not home yet," he said, gratefully. With Devlin, that sentence was always a statement, forget a question. Devlin didn't hate our dad, don't get me wrong, but he did hate the fights between him and our mother.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Better for us and mom then," I muttered with venom towards my father. Devlin may not hate him, but I hate him with a burning passion. There will always be bad blood between us because of the Hell he gives my mother and siblings.

Penny, tried of us talking, pushed past me and opened the door. "You two coming or what?" she said, glancing over her shoulder. "We got 30 minutes until we have to pick up Jacob, Jessie and Mitchie, and hour before we have to pick up Brittany. I want to relax until then."

Devlin and I exchanged a look and walked in after her. The house was quiet which was the way we liked it. No yelling and no little kids chasing each other, it was almost paradise except for the fact that there no cars or soccer. But of course little Lilliah was a still a baby, but we knew she was with our mom.

I dumped my backpack on the couch in the living room, which was closest to the entrance hall, as Devlin stumped upstairs to his room and Penny hurried of to one of the kitchens that was closer to the living room. Our mother being the president of Earth means that the entire family has a gigantic house and one hundred rooms.

"Adrian?" A soft, feminine voice sounded from the hall that was left of the living. I immediately recognized it as my mother's, and smiled to myself. When I turned around, I saw my mother standing there with her 1 year old daughter asleep in her arms. My mom had bags under her eyes and dark circles around them, too. Her frown lines were very pronounced on her face, but despite everything, she still smiled, I admired her for that.

"What's up, Mom?" I asked, plopping myself down the red couch and putting my feet up on the foot stool. She smiled at me and brushed some of her loose red hair out of her bright green eyes, the rest up in a ponytail.

"Think you can watch your brothers and sisters for me?" she asked, handing me Lilliah, who barely stirred in the passing. "I have to get ready for a meeting I have to go to and your Aunt Courtney has to be there too so she can't watch them."

"Don't worry, Ma, I can watch them," I said, shifting the red headed baby girl in my arms, her black streak pronounced in her hair. "I'll pick up the other kids if you want."

Before my mother could respond, a harsh voice called from the entrance hall. "You're leaving already, Gwen?"

My mother and I turned our heads in sequence towards the sound of the voice and hatred and fury built up in my body at sight of who spoke. My father was leaning against one of the walls in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. His long black hair covered most of his face and one of his black eyes and his work outfit was covered in grease.

My mother straightened her apron out, put her hands on her hips and said, "Yes Kevin I'm leaving. And you _know_ I don't like to be called 'Gwen' anymore. It's Gwendolyn."

I lowered my eyes to the carpeted floor, knowing what was going to break out. I wanted to get the baby out of it as fast as I could. "I have to go do some homework so I-"

"Sit down Adrian," my father snarled at me. I sat down quickly, in contrast to what I would usually do, stand up and argue. The reason that I didn't do this was because I had my baby sister in my arms.

"Don't talk to him like that Kevin!" My mom shouted. I flinched and looked at my father, feeling so much like a little kid. My father took a step closer to my mother.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TALK TO MY SON!" he yelled. My mother then grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw at his head. And that was when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oooh what's gonna happen next! Let's find out in the next chapter! Please leave some review, because they make make me happyz!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay peoplez heres the update! Let's get htis drama train rolling!**

* * *

><p>Devlin's POV;<p>

I stumped upstairs to get started on my homework. As any teenager would I hated homework, but I wanted to get good grades, so I sucked it up. Once I reached the second floor, I opened the first door on the right to my room door to my room. The grey and blue colors on my walls were weird to other people, but were inviting to me. I pulled my sweater over my head, threw it on the wooden chair in my room and plopped down on my bed.

As I lay there on top of my blue bed spread, taking a short break before I got started on my homework, I thought of my friends at school. The could all tell that the fight were getting worse. They could see it behind my ocean blue eyes, the worry and fear that this night's fight would be worst than the last. Shawn and Kenny told me that I've been falling asleep in class, though I can hear and remember everything that's being taught. Jenny and Lenni tell me that I've become more aggressive in P.E. and that it's getting to the point that it's scaring them.

Then Cassie told me that I was becoming more distant with her and the rest of my friends. That comment is what got to me the most. I love my friends and family, especially my girlfriend Cassie. If that's what my parents fights are doing to me, then I don't think I can bare it anymore. Granted, I've always been a dreamer, literally, so I would have that distant, far away look on my face. But when it came to my friends I would push that aside and spend all the time with them that I could. If that hasn't been happening lately, then I don't know what to do.

As a habit of mine, before I started my homework, I did a mind sweep of everyone in the house. My sister Penny was in one of kitchens getting a sandwich, I could tell because she was focusing on bologna and bread. Adrian and my mother were in the same room together because I could hear their individual thoughts in one place. Just before I got started on my homework, I did one last sweep for reference and then I froze.

My Dad was home and by probing through his mind and listening to one thought after another, I could tell that he was angry for something that happened at the garage. It was bad because my Dad always took his anger out on us, mainly my mother. No sooner that I have shifted through his

thoughts I heard yelling coming from a floor below me. I gulped hard and instantly searched through my older brother's thoughts and one thought sent me running out of my bedroom door; _Oh God please, please don't let Lilliah wake up._

I raced down the hallway, my black ponytail flying behind me. As I ran I heard crashes and shouts coming from below me. I knew Adrian was going to protect Lilliah for as long as he could, but neither of them could stay there for long. Lilliah would wake up and start crying, and Adrian… he could morph in a matter of seconds if left dealing with the fighting between my parents alone.

I practically jumped an entire flight stairs in my hurry to go get my baby sister and try to help my brother control his anger. As I raced to the living room I heard my sister's high-heeled booted footsteps running to join me, and sure enough she was racing through the hallway on my right towards. Together we made our way to the living room and once we reached the door I slammed my right shoulder into it and it burst open.

My mother stood at one side of the room, clutching one of her china dolls, with her arm arched back as if she were going to throw it, her green eyes overbright. On the other side was my father, looking extremely angry and standing over a turned over coffee table, his black eyes full of rage. Adrian was sitting on the couch with our baby sitting Lilliah tucked into his chest. His eyes were wide and fearful and with his knees tucked close to them like they were, Adrian looked just like a child. It scared me because I've never seen my brother like that before.

Just as my mother threw the china doll at my father, Penny hurriedly put a protective mana bubble around our brother and sister. Dad dodged the flying doll and it smashed against the wall behind him. While Penny pulled Adrian and Lilliah closer to us, our father screamed on the top of his lungs.

"DON'T YOU NOTHING AT ME!" he shouted at my mom, almost making us go deaf. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU GOT THAT?"

"Devlin, we have to go, _now_," Penny whispered urgently right when Adrian and Lilliah were close enough to us. She released them and once Adrian's feet hit the floor, he took off through the door with Lilliah clutched tightly in his arms and we followed suit, quickly shutting the door behind us.

"Okay," Adrian started, once we were safely in the hallway, breathing heavily. "I'm so friggin' lucky that she didn't wake up when we were in there. Either this kid is just plain deaf or she's a sound sleeper!"

Penny and I smiled ruefully at Adrian's joke. After that, there was a moment of total silence, in which case that our parents' fight sounded so far away, that we might as be in a different house. When I thought about this, it gave me and idea.

"We should get out of here, for now," I said, quietly, voicing the thought that resided in my head. "We go to the Tennyson's or-"

"No, Devlin," Adrian stated firmly, clutching Lilliah tightly to his body, his brown eyes blazing. "We can handle it, we been handling it for a while now-"

"Don't be stupid Adrian," Penny snapped, putting her hands on her hips, looking almost exactly like our mother. "After being in there with Lilliah in your arms, you say you still want to stay? That's bullshit and you know it! This is the reason I don't want Luke to bring Addaam over here. I know my infant son won't be able to handle it, because you can't handle it either! I can feel your anger building each and every time the fight, so don't tell me you can handle it because you can't. If you do you know you're only lying to yourself, Adrian Devin Levin, and not me."

Adrian closed his eyes at her last few words, because he knew she was right. Anger and insanity is what drives me and Adrian to morph into those monstrous forms. I have quiet anger and I let it out in my song or stories that I write, but Adrian is a bit more explosive then I am and he's a bit like our father that way, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

After awhile, Adrian opened his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh. "Alright, we'll go to the Tennyson's," he said, putting relieved smiles on mine and Penny's faces. Then he said, "But I'll tell you this guys, if they ask me why we're over there so early after school I'm going to tell them no matter what the consequence is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well I think it's good for being written at eleven at night! And as for the name 'Addaam' Penny thought of that one and sinnce she's the mother she could do whatever she wants! XP Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n; That right! Still not dead, but I am severly writer blocked, so don't blame me if this chapter sucks. T_T**

* * *

><p>Adrian's POV;<p>

I leaned up against my red and black Camero hovercar, my arms folded across my chest, glaring in the direction of the house that I had just left. Penny was in there, getting Lilliah's carseat, who was also with her. Devlin was sitting on the ground next to me with his knees tucked into his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees, his cerulean eyes staring up at the house sadly. As I glanced at my brother I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

The poor kid wasn't made for a life like this, you can tell just by looking at him. He just had an aura of kindness and caring about him, which I could tell especially, since the only power I inherited from my mother was aura reading. Nobody judges him because he looks like our Dad either, believe or not. Everybody that's around him has known him since they day he was born. They all describe him as someone who doesn't care if they got a scrapped knee when they fall just as long as the person they're with doesn't have a broken limb. In other words, he puts others before himself. He would jump in front of a bus for you, even if he doesn't know you. That's just the kind-hearted person he is.

A kid with his kind of heart, just doesn't belong in a family like this. With all the fighting and screaming that goes on, and the violent genes that get passed down to us kids, Devlin would be better off in a different family. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother more than I love life itself, but this is a violent family and despite all he's been through, with him having our father's mutation gene and the daily bullshit that we go through everyday, he just doesn't deserve a life like this. He deserves a lot better than this.

"I've got her in her carseat we can go now!" Penny's voice brought me out of my thoughts, as she came running out of the house with Lilliah's carseat clutched in her arms, with Lilliah lying safely inside it, now wide awake, looking at the wide world around her. Devlin looked up at Penny hurrying towards them, got up, brushed himself off, and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, looking solemnly at the ground. I glanced sadly at my little brother and Penny looked at him worriedly as well.

I breathed a heavy sigh and opened the door behind the passenger's seat. As Penny gently strapped the carseat in with her mother's care, while Devlin and I just watched, making sure she didn't need our help. Once she was done, we all got in, Penny up front with me and Devlin in the backseat with Lilliah. While we headed the road, Lilliah woke up and wanted to play. As Devlin played with her, her laughter rang pleasantly throughout the car which brought a smile across mine and Penny's faces.

It wasn't long before we reached the Tennyson household in Modesto. As I landed the hovercar, I saw my cousin, 14 year old Kenny kicking round his soccer ball to no one in particular. When I got out the soccer ball was flying towards my head. With my mother's agility, I jumped in the air and did a 180 degree kick at the ball, sending it whooshing back at my cousin. His hazel eyes widened with surprise and he jumped up and, with his goalie abilities, caught the ball with both hands. When he touched the ground again, he straightened his black and white soccer shirt, that I also had to wear when I have to play, and looked up at me, frowning.

"Sometimes I think you show up without being announced on purpose," he said, running a gloved hand through his muddy brown hair and holding the soccer ball under the other arm.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," I said, earning a punch in the ribs from my cousin. I turned around massaging the side where I got slugged and saw Devlin coming towards us with his hands in his pockets and a huge smile on his face a t the sight of our cousin. Kenny grinned widely.

"Hey Dev," he said, hugging him and giving him a brotherly pat on the back.

"Hey Ken," Devlin replied returning his hug, smiling even more broadly. Penny and I exchanged a smile, as she got Lilliah's carseat out of the hovercar.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" Kenny asked letting go of my brother and looking around at us. Devlin, Penny, and I exchanged looks of tired sadness. Kenny's grin immediately vanished and he became very solemn. Since Devlin told him everything that's wrong with him, Kenny already knew about our familial issues.

"Ah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes suddenly overbright. "I see. Well then, shall we go inside?" He gestured towards the pale mint house, with his eyes faraway in thought. I didn't blame him.

We all began our slow trudge up to the house, with Kenny and Devlin lagging behind, talking quietly about something that I couldn't hear. When we reached the front door, Kenny placed his eye in front of the retinal scanner. A green ray shot out and scanned his eye quickly. Once it was done, it said, "Retinal scan confirmed. Identity; Kenneth Tennyson."

"Activate 'Guest Mode'," Kenny demanded.

" 'Guest Mode', activated," it said. Shortly after that the door slid open, revealing the Entrance Hall to my cousins' home and to our sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Let me know what you think and please GIVE ME INSPIRATION! **

**~Ellie~**


End file.
